


Hi! I’m Creativity!

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Roman wishes he could go back to when things weren't so painful. He gets his wish. Now a kid again with no memory, everyone else is left trying to figure out how to fix this.
Series: Little Works. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 134
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Roman felt like shit. No one cared what happened to him. No one cared if he even showed up. He just messed everything up. 

Worse, he was tired. Still he felt the summon and rose up. No one even looked at him. He saw Janus there and felt awful, there was a buzzing in the back of his head. 

He shook his head to get rid of it.

“You don’t agree?” Logan asked.

Everyone was looking at him.

“I...what?” 

“Oh you weren’t listening. Big surprise.” Virgil scoffed. 

“I asked if you think you could get your work done on time next time.” Logan said sharply.

“I...yes. Of course!” Roman said. “Piece of cake.”

“It shouldn’t be. I need an idea not baked goods.” Logan said.

“If it’s that easy why haven’t you done it before?” Virgil snipped.

“You try it!” Roman snapped.

“Roman!” Patton scowled.

Roman flinched. The buzzing got louder to the point he couldn’t hear anything. 

He left feeling everyone’s eyes on him. 

It wasn’t until he looked in the mirror that he saw that he had been crying. Was that why everyone was staring? 

What were they all going to think of him now? 

They were just going to hate him more! 

He just wanted to disappear. 

Just vanish! Forget everything and start over. 

“I wish I could go back to before I had to deal with all of this!” Roman said.

\----

There was a loud crashing sound as Logan was walking up to Roman’s door to apologize. He knocked and when he heard no reply got concerned and went it. 

Logan opened the door and stood there in shock as he was facing a child. The boy stood up, puffed out his chest and said, “Hi! I’m Creativity!”

Logan stood there for a second before looking around. “Roman?”

“Roman?....that sounds like a nice name! Yeah! I’m Roman!” The kid said. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. He looked up at Logan, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Logan...Roman what did you do?” Logan asked.

“Umm. I don’t know. One minute I was…taller? And now I’m me.” Roman shrugged as if this wasn’t a big deal.

“Taller?” Logan asked.

“Well duh! I was...someone else….but now I’m Roman.” Roman said.

Logan paled, “I see.” 

Roman frowned at him. “So what do you do Logan?”

“You don’t know?” Logan asked.

“...No. I just met you!” 

“I am Thomas’s Logic.” 

“Huh….” Roman seemed to be thinking. “Ok. is there anyone else or is it just us?” 

“There are more people.” Logan’s mind was spinning with ideas and questions.

“Can I meet them?” Roman asked.

“I...suppose.” 

Roman smiled. 

This was going to be hard to explain.

\---

“Logan how’s...roman.” Patton asked before staring at the child that Logan brought back.

“Hi! I’m Roman! Who are you?” 

“What the frick?” Virgil asked. 

“You..don’t know us?” Patton asked.

“This is a weird prank Princy.” Virgil said, clearing his throat. 

Janus just stared. 

“I don’t think this is a prank.” Logan said. 

“I just got here. Then I met Logan.” Roman said. 

“He’s not lying.” Janus muttered.

“Well...I’m Patton! And that’s Virgil….Janus….” 

“Hi! I like your scales! They look really cool!” Roman said.

Janus blinked, “Thank...you?” 

“Yeah. Cool. guys can we maybe talk...without the kid?” 

Roman huffed, “I’m not a kid! I’m seven!”

They all looked at each other. “Patton could you?” Logan tilted his head towards Roman.

“Huh? Oh! Sure! Come on Roman! We should go see if we still have cookies!” Patton said. Roman agreed to that.

As soon as they left the room Virgil started freaking out, “What the frick is that? He’s a kid again? How the frick does that happen?” 

“Calm down.” Janus said.

“We need to be rational about this.” Logan said.

“Oh? Yeah! Totally not the time to panic!” Virgil growled.

“Sssssshut up! You aren’t helping!” Janus said.

“Enough!” Logan snapped. “We need to figure how this happened and reverse it. Get our Roman back.” 

\---

“So you’re like really important huh?” Roman asked sitting on the counter eating a cookie.

“Well we are all important. You especially.” 

“Me? I’m not important. I’m just...silly.” Roman said putting his cookie down.

“Being silly isn’t bad!” Patton said. “I’m silly and that’s great!” 

“Mmm.”

“Hey. cheer up kiddo. We’ll get through this.” Patton said.

“I guess.” Roman looked over at the doorway. “I don’t think Virgil likes me.” 

“Why would you say that?” Patton asked.

“He didn’t seem happy to see me.” Roman frowned, “It’s like...I know him but I also don’t? It’s weird….maybe I’m just being dumb.”

“You are not dumb.” Patton said firmly. “You are very smart Roman. And we don’t tell you enough.”

“What do you mean? We just met.” Roman looked at him.

“...right.” 

\---

Well this was weird. Dark Creativity thought as he looked in the mirror. He was younger….wasn’t he? Or maybe he had always been this little. But he remembers being taller. 

And...someone else should be here too..Like him but not. 

As he pondered this a door opened and, “Remus I’m back. You will believe what happened to….” He paused. 

“Oh not you too!”


	2. source of the problem

Janus wasn’t gone long before he came back with Remus. (Who picked up the name quickly.)

“It happened to him too?” Patton asked.

“Who’s that?” Roman asked.

“I’m Remus!” Remus said.

“I’m Roman.” Roman said. 

“I’m Creativity.” They both said at the same time. Then stared.

“Remus this is your brother.” Janus said. 

Remus looked at the cookie in Roman’s hand. “Can I have a cookie too?”

“..Sure?” Patton said looking to Janus.

Janus sighed. “I suppose.” 

Remus got a cookie and sat on the counter next to Roman. “So who’s the glasses guy?”

“That’s Patton...He’s like a dad or something?” Roman said.

“Or thinks he is.” Janus muttered.

“What?” Patton asked.

“Nothing.”

Logan and Virgil walked in. Virgil took one look at them and left. Roman deflated. “Oh.”

“And that nerd?” Remus asked, noticing Roman’s disappointment and distracting him. 

“That’s Logan.” Roman whispered.

“Well what do we do?” Patton asked.

“Watch them for now.” Logan said.

“Excuse me! I don’t need you to watch me fart face! I’m seven!” Remus said.

“Don’t be mean.” Roman said trying to not laugh.

Remus stuck his tongue out and Roman laughed. “S-stop!”

The three adults stared at them. “They’re...getting along.”

“It seems that they don’t have an animosity towards each other yet.” Logan said.

“That’s good right?” Patton asked.

Remus jumped off the counter and Roman followed him. “I’m going to light something on fire!” Remus yelled.

“YEAH!” Roman agreed.

“No.” Janus sighed, “It isn’t.”

They managed to get the two to not light anything on fire and the twins settled for sword fighting instead.

“BE CAREFUL!” Patton yelped as a sword barely missed Roman’s head.

“Relax!” They both yelled. 

Virgil watched them silently. This was bad, this was bad, this was bad.

Roman managed to scratch Remus’s shoulder, “Ha!”

“Oh! No you don’t!” Remus replied and nicked Roman’s knee.

“That’s enough of that!” Virgil said startlingly both them. 

“BOO!” Remus said.

Roman put his sword down. “Yeah...ok.” 

Remus frowned before leaning over closer to Roman. “Why did you listen to him?”

“He scares me.” Roman muttered.

Virgil heard that but pretended he didn’t. It made him...uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Alright. If you two are going to be hanging out we need some ground rules.”

Roman quickly agreed and Remus glared at him. 

\--

They both decided to stay in Roman’s room on the light side. It was Roman’s idea after he heard Remus would have to go back. So he said that Remus could stay with him. Remus agreed and that was that.

“There’s only one bed.” Remus said jumping on it.

“Well...what if we made it a bunk bed?” Roman asked.

“A giant bunk bed!” Remus said.

“I claim top!” They both yelled, “What? NO! I said it first! No! I Did!”

“Take turns?” Roman asked.

Remus landed on his back on the bed, “Alright fine. But When I get bottom bunk I get to turn it into a cave.” 

“Why a cave?”

“You never know what lurks in a cave.” Remus said.

“But I would know. It would be you.” Roman said.

“Yes and I could grab your ankles at any time.” Remus said.

“Yeah? Well...so could I!” Roman said jumping up on to the bed. 

“...Who do you think is older?” Remus asked.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked.

“Well we’re brothers right?” Remus asked sitting up.

Roman tilted his head, “Yeah?”

“So who’s older?” Remus asked.

Roman thought about it. “I think...You are.”

“Moi?” Remus asked surprised. He thought that Roman would argue that he was older.

“Well...You seem to know more than I do. And You have better ideas.” Roman said tucking his knees to his chest.

Remus frowned. “I think your ideas are really good too.”

“I don’t know.” Roman admitted, “I feel like I’m not all that important. Not if there has to be TWO creatives. Maybe I’m just a mistake.”

“Or maybe we have to work together!” Remus said.

“Maybe.” Roman wasn’t convinced. 

There was a knock at the door and Patton peeked his head in. “Dinner time. You two hungry?”

“Yeah!” Remus said.

“I guess.” Roman said.

Remus ate happily while Roman picked at his food. He didn’t like that he was sitting right next to Virgil who kept glaring at him. 

He was scared enough that he knocked his drink over onto Virgil. Roman froze before running off.

“Wha- hey!” 

Remus was stuck between laughing and running after his brother. In the end he choice to go help Roman. 

He found him hiding under their new bunk bed. 

“Hey. It’s ok.” 

“No! He’s gonna hate me more now!” Roman said.

“So? Who cares what that douche thinks?” Remus asked.

“I..I do.” Roman said.

Remus frowned at that. “Well whatever. He can get over it.” 

“All I do is mess up.” Roman cried, making Virgil, Patton, and Logan stop just outside the partly open door. “I just. I know I do! And I know they all hate me! I feel it!”

“Why would they hate you?” Remus asked.

“I’m not...good enough.” 

“Falsehood.”


	3. snippet of memory

Roman sat not looking at anyone else. Remus sat next to him an arm around his shoulders. 

“You want to talk about how you feel?” Patton asked.

“No.” Roman said. 

“It’ll make you feel better.” 

“I don’t wanna!” Roman shouted at Patton before deflating. “I don’t...want to.”

Patton frowned, “Ok. well I’m here if you need-”

“I won’t.” Roman said.

Patton nodded sadly before leaving. None of them were able to get Roman to open up about his insecurities. As soon as the door closed Remus turned to Roman and smacked him in the back of the head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Roman yelled.

“You really think you aren’t good enough? That’s dumb!” Remus snapped at him.

“But I’m not!” 

“You are!” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Pfffft!” They both stuck their tongues out at each other. 

“FINE BE THAT WAY!” They both yelled crossing their arms and looking away.

Roman caved first. He dropped his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

Remus huffed, “You should be! Now say you are good enough!” 

“What? No!” 

“Say it!” 

“Fine I’m good enough! Happy now?” Roman snapped.

Remus smiled and hugged him. “I knew you could do it. Remember that!” 

He grabbed Roman’s hand and dragged him out of the room. 

“Where are we going?” Roman asked.

“To our other room!” Remus said.

“You mean your room?” Roman asked.

“If we are sharing your room. We’re sharing mine too!” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Roman couldn’t argue with that. So he followed Remus to the dark side and to the dimly lit room. “Whoa...It’s really….gross in here.” 

There was garbage everywhere and things that looked like they weren’t supposed to exist. 

Remus beamed, “Yeah! Isn’t it great?” He threw himself on to a pile of trash. Roman carefully sat down on a different pile. 

“I doubt those jerks will mess with you here.” Remus said. “And this way you don’t have to be scared of that emo dick anymore!” 

“I guess.” Roman said shifting uncomfortably. “I just like the other room better. It wasn’t as….messy.” 

Remus thought about it. “I guess it could use a little bit of cleaning up.” 

“More than a little.” Roman muttered. Remus laughed. They each started sorting through the trash. 

“Hey! Look what I found!” Roman turned to see Remus holding up a morning star. He tripped over backwards as fear shot through him. A hand went to the back of his head, he raised an arm to block his face. He sat on the ground curled up ready for a blow.

“Hey...are you ok?” He opened his eyes to see Remus kneeling in front of him, the weapon nowhere in sight. Remus was really worried looking.

“Y-yeah just...a bad memory I guess?” Roman said, confused. 

‘Ghosts aren’t evil.’ He heard Virgil’s voice say. It was like a whisper in his head. ‘They just scary you because you never know when they’re going to SHOW UP!’

“Ro!” Remus was shaking his shoulder. 

Roman blinked, “Huh? Wha?” 

“You’re really starting to freak me out.” Remus said.

“Sorry. I just...Thought I heard...nevermind.” Roman said.

Remus shrugged, “It’s ok. To be honest I kinda wanted to hit you in the back of the head with that thing before you turned around. It was weird…..like I did that before.” Remus’s voice trailed off as his face took on a weird look. 

They were both silent for a solid minute. Lost in their thoughts. Roman snapped out of it first. “Well it was weird. And gross! And I don’t want it to happen again!”

Remus was silent. He was looking over at the ground where he threw the morning star. 

“Right?” Roman asked.

“Right...Come on let’s finish cleaning up.” 

The air between them was tense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. :/

Roman lay on the bed in the dark room. (What they decided to called Remus' room. Roman's was the light room.) He didn't have the worry about Virgil... Logan....or Patton....Or Janus.

It was just him and Remus here. His brother.....

So why didn't he feel safe? 

Whispers of memories drifted through his head. He shut them out. The angry arguments and self doubt didn't have a place here. He was safe with Remus. He trusted him. 

"Are you alseep?" Remus asked.

Roman rolled over to face his brother. "No."

"Me neither." 

Roman snorted" I could tell. "

"Hey I could be sleep talking!" Remus said.

" I guess.....have you been....hearing things? " Roman asked.

"Just my own thoughts... Why? Do you think someone is looking for us?" Remus asked.

"Someone has to be looking for you." Roman said.

" But not you? " Remus picked up on that. Roman rolled out of bed and began pacing the freshly cleaned floor. 

"I don't know....I think they don't really think that much of me." He admitted.

Remus sat up angry. " Did they say something? I swear I'll beat them up for you! "

Roman smiled. Why was he ever scared of Remus? That was ridiculous. "Thanks. But I kinda like them."

"Even Virgil? " Remus asked.

"I want him to like me....I don't know why. I just. I don't want them to hate me but they do and I know I messed up but I don't know how!!"

" Whoa take a breath! " Remus grabbed Roman' arm and made him face him. "You've got me and I don't hate you ok? Even if those pricks hate you we 'll make them love you!" 

" Really? " Roman asked.

Remus smiled, "Yeah! Anything for my little brother!"

Roman hugged him. The thought of punching Roman in the face popped into Remus' head but he brushed it off. He was not going to hurt his brother.

No matter how many gross thoughts he had.

\---

"Where are they?" Patton was panicking.

"Have you checked Remus' room?" Janus asked.

Patton got to the door in time to hear Roman yelling. "Want them to hate me but they do and I know I messed up but I don't know how.!"

He paused and heard Remus speak but couldn't make out the words. Did... Roman really think they hated him? He didn't have time to compose himself before the door opened and Roman was looking at him.... Scared of him.

"Are you ok kiddo? I saw you both missing." Patton said.

" we're great. " Remus said putting on arm around Roman's shoulders. His smile was sharp as he looked at Patton was barely concealed hostility.

"How about we go back upstairs huh?" Patton offered.

Roman looked to Remus who shrugged. " Fine by me. "

"I guess." Roman said after Remus spoke.

What happened that made him like this ? He wasn't this bad earlier. He wasn't afraid of Patton. Did...did Remus do something? Say one thing to him? Patton wouldn't put it past him. 

He was going to have to find a way to separate those two before Roman got hurt mire.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman was confused by Patton suddenly wanting to spend time with him. He supposed that he didn't really hate him. He couldn't say the same for the others who kept whispering behind his back. Patton was also un happy that Remus was always there too but he didn't do anything other than suggest he go hang out with one of the others.

Remus just smiled sharply at the suggestion and put an arm proactively around Roman's shoulders. "We're a package deal!" He said borderline hostile. Roman nodded along as Patton frowned for a second.

Patton sighed before smiling again, "Alright then kiddo...s.."

That night they went to the light bedroom. Remus got top bunk. "Hey. Patton was acting weird... Right?" Remus asked.

Roman frowned, " I mean kinda? I thought he was nice though. "

"To you maybe. He clearly doesn't like me. Which is fine. I don't need him to like me. Or any of those asshats." Remus said. As long as Roman still liked him then he didn't mind the others thinking he was off.

" Remus Am I....selfish? " 

Remus peeked his head over the side down at his brother. "What do you mean?"

" for wanting them to like me. Is that... Is that selfish? " Roman asked.

Remus though about it. "I don't Think so." 

Roman relaxed. "Do you think....nevermind."

" What? " Remus asked.

"Could you help me get them to like me?" Roman asked.

Remus wanted to say so that He could keep Roman to himself but. .. Roman wanted them to like him so much. Besides it wasn't like Roman would leave it the others liked him. "Sure! I even have an idea on how to do it!" 

Roman smiled, " Thanks Re. " he closed his eyes to sleep. "Night."

" Night Ro. " Remus said before laying awake in bed.

\---

Th next morning they got up early to make breakfast for everyone. The first step in Remus' three step plan to getting everyone to like them (but mostly Roman). It started out easy enough. Eggs were frying and toast was made. 

"What other food should we make?" Roman asked.

"Toenail soup!" Remus suggested. Roman laughed.

" That's not food! "

"It can be!" 

" Well I wouldn't eat any. " Roman said firmly.

Remus ' smile weavered. "Not even for me?"

Roman opened his mouth to say no but saw how upset Remus got. " Well if I had to I guess I would. "

Remus smiled again. "Ok!"

" please don't make any though. " Roman said.

"Fiiiine!" Remus said slumping forward onto Roman's shoulder. Roman laughed again and pushed him off. " Oh no! Betrayal! "

"The eggs are burning." Roman pointed out. Remus cursed and scooped them out into a bowl.

" What's this? " Roman froze at hearing Virgil's voice.

"Breakfast!" Remus said sharply. He didn't like how upset Virgil made Roman. 

Virgil nodded before walking over to make coffee. Roman moved so that Remus was between them. Not because he was scared! He wasn't! He was getting over- HAD gotten over that! Totally!

Remus watched concerned as Roman's hands shook as he buttered the toast.

"Care for some eggs and toast?" Remus blurted out to Virgil. 

" Oh....no thanks. " Virgil said awkward. Roman had looked up hopeful only to look away disappointed.

"I insist." Remus said shoving the bowl towards Virgil and dropping a piece of toast on top. 

Virgil sighed. " thank you. " 

"You're welcome." Roman said looking up at him. Virgil smiled in what he hoped was reassuring. It seemed to work as Roman relaxed. Remus glared at him.

Virgil didn't want to believe that Patton was right that Remus was messing with Roman. He shook his head. No. He was sure that Patton was overreacting. The fact that Roman was fine until he walked in.... Roman wasn't scared of Remus, he was scared of him and Remus was missed off because of that.

Or he just didn't like Virgil. Either way. Virgil was going to make an effort to be nicer to Roman. And Remus too he guessed.

\---

Logan walked in on Roman laughing as Remus licked raw egg off his hand. It looked like Remus smashed the egg on the counter. Roman stopped laughing as he saw Logan.

"Good morning." Logan said. 

" Morning! " Roman said grabbing a plate of toast and holding it out. "Toast?"

" Ah... Which one of you made that? " Logan asked.

"I did?" Roman said confused as to way it mattered.

" In that case. " Logan grabbed a slice. Remus was frowning. 

"There's coffee too. Virgil made it." Roman said a bit excited that the plan seemed to be working. 

" Wonderful. " Logan said grabbing a cup. 

"So... Logan." Remus said in a loud whisper. " What do you think about Roman? "

"What?"

" Re! " 

"What? I wanna know!" Remus said.

" Well I think he does he's job well. Not great at some times but does get the job done. " Logan said.

"Oh." Roman said he looked upset.

Remus shrugged. "Enjoy your food." He said smiling sharply. 

\---

So his plan wasn't working. So what? In the end Roman would forget about those jerks. They didn't need them. As long as they had each other it would be fine.

Remus' eyes fell in the large kitchen knives. Roman had his back turned it would be so easy to just- Remus shook his head. He was NOT going to hurt Roman. No matter how often he thought about it.

The others might not be so lucky.


	6. troubling thoughts.

Remus really really really wanted to stab someone. He could just grab a knife and stab. Grab a knife. Grab a knife. GRAB THE KNIFE!

"Re? You ok?" Roman asked concerned.

Remus blinked. He had the knife. But he couldn't stab Roman. Then Patton walked in.

STAB HIM!! Patton stepped closer. It would be so easy to stab him. Just stab him! 

Just….

Remus dropped the knife and walked out without saying anything. He got to the stairs before Roman caught up to him. Roman grabbed his arm, "What's going on?"

" I think I need to be away from everybody for a little bit. " Remus said shaky. Roman didn’t question it. 

"Well I'm going too." Roman said firmly leaving no room for argument. Remus smiled weakly at that. Roman tilted his head away from the stairs, “Come on! I’ve got an idea!”

\----

Remus and Roman looked around at the newly decorated dark bedroom. Twinkle lights that were shaped like human hearts and blood stains on the walls that glittered. It was a nice balance between the gory and the glamour.

“I think we did pretty good.” Roman said holding up a hand for a high five.

“Yeah we did!” Remus slapped his hand a little too hard but Roman didn’t comment on it. “I still think we should have added more organs.” 

“You do and I’m not sleeping in here.” Roman said.

Remus laughed and tackled him. “HEY!”

There was a knock on the door and Janus peeked his head in. “Everything ok?” Remus rolled off of Roman.

“Yep!” 

Roman grumbled as he sat up, he gave his brother a shove. “Yeah.”

Janus stepped into the room and looked around. “Cleaner than last time I was here.” He said. Remus frowned. That wasn’t supposed to be a good thing. At least that’s what HE thought. No one else seemed to agree. Not even Roman.

“WE decorated!” Remus said hugging Roman’s shoulders. Roman waited for Janus’ reaction to it. 

Janus thought it over, “It works for you both. Good job finding a balance.”

“Why would that be hard?” Remus asked, rolling his eyes. “We get along great!” Roman didn’t say anything he just got to his feet. 

“So you really like it?” Roman asked nervously. 

Janus nodded. “I do.” Roman smiled.

Remus huffed. It would be so easy to knock Janus over right now. Then kick him while he’s down. Bash his brains in. HIT HIM! 

He got to his feet and grabbed Roman’s hand, “Come on we need to decorate the other room too.” 

“Wha- right now?” Roman asked, getting dragged along.

“Yes! It can’t wait!” Remus said sharply. Roman winced as Remus’ grip tightened. 

“...ok. Geez.” Roman muttered.

\---

Remus watched as Roman looked at the open doorway for what felt like the millionth time since they started. He clearly wasn’t as into it now as he was before. Remus scowled as he angrily slapped paint on the wall. 

Roman just wanted the others to like him, it didn’t matter if Remus cared about him! Or wanted to spend time with him! Or if the others didn’t like him!

Noooo! It was just… just… Remus growled as stabbed the wall with the paintbrush. Roman jumped.

“What did you do?” Roman asked, staring at the handle of the paintbrush sticking out of the wall. 

“I’m painting!” Remus snapped.

Roman glared at him. “You don’t paint like that!” 

“Well maybe I DO!” Remus yelled. He took a breath and noticed how Roman wasn’t glaring at him anymore. He looked...scared.

Remus reached out a hand and Roman flinched. Remus pulled his hand back feeling awful. “Sorry. I didn’t…” Remus looked around and saw Virgil standing in the doorway. A memory of Virgil looking at him the same way Roman was. Scared of him.

“Re wait!” Roman yelled as Remus ran off.


	7. calm before the storm

Remus was hiding in a cupboard crying silently. He was bad. He wanted to hurt people and.. And…

STAB! KICK! KILL! 

He sobbed. Roman hated him now. He had too! He ruined everything!

The cupboard door opened. Patton looked at Remus shocked. “Are you ok?” 

Remus shook his head. “I messed up! Now Roman hates! And...and now no one is ever going to like me! And I’ll be ALONE!” 

Patton threw away whatever he thought about Remus’ intent he was not going to just leave Remus that to cry! He pulled him out of the cupboard into his arms. “Let’s get you a cookie that always helps me. Then we can talk to Roman.” 

Remus agreed miserable. 

Turns out the cookie did help. “Now.” Patton said sitting across from Remus at the table. “Why do you think everyone hates you?”

Remus took a breath. “I have bad thoughts.” 

Patton blinked. He knew that but he was surprised that Remus just came out and said it. 

“I want to hurt people but...a I don’t want to hurt them?” Remus said frowning. “I know what would happen if I did the stuff I thought about and I kinda want to do it. But I don’t really and I can’t stop thinking about it!” 

Patton nodded slowly. “You’re scared of yourself.” 

Remus looked down. “No...yes? It’s confusing. I don’t want to be alone so I have to not listen to the thoughts but I want to do that stuff so badly! It’s like...it’s part of me.” 

Patton sighed. He knew that Remus wouldn’t be able to suppress, well, himself for long. He’s honestly surprised that he managed this much. “Remus...We don’t hate you. We’re...scared of you.” 

That was the wrong thing to say. Remus snapped his head up and stared at Patton wide eyed. “N-no! No! I’m not scary! I’m not!”

“Calm down.” Patton said holding his hands up. 

“NO! I’m not scary! I’m not bad! You are!” Remus yelled. “You keep trying to take him away from me!” 

“Wha- “

“Re.” Remus looked over at Roman and found him half hidden behind Virgil. All the fight drained out of him, he started crying again. 

“I’m not...I’m not bad.” 

Roman hesitated before walking over and hugging Remus. “No..You aren’t bad.” He looked up at Virgil, “Right?”

Virgil took a breath. “Right.”

Roman smiled, “See? You aren’t bad. Even Virgil thinks so.” 

“Patton said I was scary!” Remus said.

“You can be scary.” Roman said, “BUT that’s just something you do not who you are.” He looked at Patton with a glare. “Right?”

“Right….kiddo.” 

Remus stopped crying. “Sorry I yelled.” 

“It’s ok. You were upset.” Roman said. “You wanna go finish painting?” 

“Gotta fix the wall.” Remus said laughing weakly.

Roman smiled, “I have duck tape!” 

\---

Remus was in the bottom bunk. His thoughts getting louder and louder. He was almost drowning in them. “Ro...I think I’m going to be scary again.” 

Roman blinked a couple times as he looked over. “Ok.” 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” Remus asked.

“Never.” Roman promised.

Remus relaxed a little. If he couldn’t act his thoughts out on other people, he could always do it to himself. 

He grabbed the knife he got from the kitchen and-

“Stop! What are you doing?” Roman yelled as blood dripped to the floor. He grabbed Remus’ hands and held them apart.

“I need this!” Remus yelled. STAB! CUT! PEEL!

“Re no! You can’t-AH!” Roman yelped as Remus broke free from Roman’s grip and cut his brother’s cheek in the process. 

“Ro...Oh god. I’m so sorry!” Remus said reaching out towards Roman knife still in hand.

“What is going..” Patton stopped talking as he looked at Roman’s bleeding cheek and the knife in Remus’ hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus dropped the knife. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” Roman was holding his face, blood dripping onto the carpet. 

“It-it’s fine.” 

“NO it ISN’T!” Patton yelled, grabbing Roman and pulling him behind him away from Remus. Remus stood up and Patton held out a hand, “Stay back!”

“What’s going on?” Janus asked, appearing in the doorway. He took in Roman and Remus’ wounds. He looked at the knife on the ground. 

“Remus stabbed Roman!” Patton said.

“It was an accident!” Roman said, trying to get around Patton. 

“Roman he is dangerous!” Patton said, holding him back. Janus stepped in then.

“Patton take care of Roman, I’ll handle Remus.” Janus said. Patton pulled Roman from the room. 

Janus knelt down in front of a very upset Remus. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked gently, summoning bandages to cover the deep cut on Remus’ arm. 

“I-I just had these thoughts, and..and I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t mean to hurt Roman! He just..he grabbed my arm and I still had the knife.” Remus was hyperventaly. 

“Breath.” Janus said softly as he finished wrapping the cut. Remus sniffed. Janus hugged him. “It’s alright. Those thoughts are a part of you.” 

“I don’t want them to be!” Remus said. “I don’t want to be bad!” 

Janus didn’t know what to say to that.

\---

Roman shifted trying to escape Patton’s grasp as he cleaned his cheek. “Roman, this will go faster if you stop moving!” 

“No! I need to make sure Remus is ok!” Roman said pulling harder. 

“Janus is taking care of him.” Patton said firmly. “WE need to take care of you right now.”

“What’s going on?” Logan asked. Patton sighed.

“Remus cut Roman.” 

“And himself!” Roman said angry that Patton kept forgetting that. “I need to check on him! I promised!” 

“Promised?” Logan asked.

“He said he was going to be scary again.” Roman said as Patton and Logan glanced at each other. “Then he hurt himself and I promised I wouldn’t hate him.” 

“He hurt you.” 

“He didn’t mean it!” Roman yelled. “He’s just got a bad brain and that makes him scary sometimes!”

“Roman.” Patton said gently, “Remus is dangerous. Very very dangerous.”

“He doesn’t mean to be!” Roman said firmly, glaring at Patton. 

“Roman,” Logan said, drawing his attention. “Remus is dangerous. Whether he wants to be or not. However,” Logan shot a look towards Patton. “That doesn’t mean that you should be kept away from him. We just have to be careful.”

“Can I see him...please?” Roman asked.

“Let’s finish bandaging your cheek first.”

\---

Remus sat staring at the bandage on his arm. RIP IT OFF AND CHOKE YOURSELF WITH IT!

“Re?” He looked up just in time to see Roman tackle hugging him. “Are you ok? You were bleeding so much!”

“I..I’m sorry. I hurt you.” Remus said in a distant voice.

“Never mind that! I can handle it! Are you ok?” Roman asked. “Not scary anymore?”

Remus winced. “Ro...I’m...just like this.” 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, pulling back so he could see his brother’s face. Remus had a far off look. 

“I’m not...safe.” Remus said. 

“Huh?” 

“I don’t think we can be around each other anymore.” Remus said.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t think we can be around each other anymore.” Remus said. 

Roman stared at him for a sec before slapping his arm. “Don’t be stupid!” 

“I’m trying to protect you!” Remus yelled slapping him back.

“Well DON’T!” Roman said slapping him again. 

They just ended up in a slap fight for a solid three minutes before stopping. Roman pointed at him. “You are NOT Leaving!”

“FINE!” Remus yelled.

“GOOD!” Roman yelled back before hugging him again. “You scared me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just had the knife and-” 

“Not that! Leaving! You aren’t allowed to leave!” Roman said firmly. “Ever!” 

Remus smiled weakly. “Ok. I won’t leave.” 

“Good! Now move over I’m tired.” Roman said, climbing into bed next to Remus. Remus didn’t protest as Roman pulled him down so they were laying down, He kept a death grip on Remus’ hand so he wouldn’t change his mind and leave anyway.

“Ro…” Remus started but then paused.

Roman smiled, “I don’t hate you.” 

Remus relaxed. “Thanks bro.” 

Roman let his eyes close. He had a long day and was ready for sleep. He was safe. He trusted Remus to not hurt him in his sleep. 

Remus wished he had the same confidence.

\---

Roman didn’t let Remus out of his sight. He spent most of his time holding his hand to make sure he was still there. 

Patton was worried. Instead of seeing how dangerous Remus was Roman was just getting more attached. They really needed to reverse this so things could go back to normal. He was however the only one that still thought that Remus was a danger to Roman. It was clear to everyone else that Remus was scared of himself. 

Something that Roman was going to fix. 

“Ok you can open your eyes.” Roman said. 

Remus looked down at the knife that Roman had handed him, He looked up puzzled before Roman pointed to a life size doll. “Virgil told me that stabbing something that looked like a person might help.” 

It did in the past. Remus thought as memories of stabbing dolls like that ran through his head. He was mildly disappointed when no blood or screams came from the doll but it still helped satisfy his destructive impulses.

“Well?” Roman asked after a couple stabs.

Remus smiled at him. “It’s great! I love it!” 

Roman relaxed now that he knew Remus liked it. “Good! I wanna help any way that I can.” 

Remus punched Roman’s arm softly, “Thanks ya softie.” 

Roman laughed and punched him back. “Come on. Virgil invited us to hang out.” Roman was almost bouncing with excitement. 

Remus wanted to decline but...Virgil had helped and he should thank the fucker. So he followed Roman to Virgil’s room trying to ignore how bad Patton’s gaze made him feel.

Virgil welcomed them in, Remus took a breath. “Thanks for the doll...fuckface.” He said whispering the last bit.

Virgil still heard him and snorted. “No problem trash rat.” He ruffled Remus’ hair and Remus decided that maybe Virgil wasn’t all bad.

“What are we gonna do?” Roman asked still hyper. 

Virgil paused, “I...didn’t really plan anything….board game?” 

“Jumanji!” Remus suggested. 

Virgil and Roman agreed and as they set up the board there was a knock at the half open door. “Room for one more?” Janus asked.

Virgil and Janus seemed to have a silent conversion before Virgil smiled slightly and nodded. “I think so.” 

Janus sat down across from Virgil on the floor. He watched Remus out of the corner of his eye throughout the game. He was doing better than Janus could remember. No trace of bitterness or anger. Just...pure happiness.

If Patton was going to try and ruin that he was going to have to go through him, Janus noticed Virgil watching Remus too. He would have to go through both of them. 

\---

Roman was feeling a lot better. It was easier to believe that no one hated him anymore. After the board game with Virgil and Janus he was sure that neither of them hated him. Patton didn’t hate him. Logan tolerated him. 

He frowned as more memories came back. Because that’s what this was wasn’t it? The past was catching up with him. He was remembering who he was. 

Did that mean he was going to be an adult again? More concerning did that mean Remus and he were going to be fighting again? He hoped not.

“Re….Can we talk?” 

Remus looked up from his drawing of a severed head. “Yeah?” 

“Do you think we can stay friends even if bad things happen?” Because growing up would be a bad thing.

Why wouldn’t we be? Was on the tip of Remus’ tongue before he realized what Roman was talking about. They couldn’t stay like this forever. 

It had been nice while it lasted but some time soon whatever was happening was going to wear off. “I swear. We’ll always be brothers.” 

Roman pulled him into a hug. Remus gladly accepted it.


	10. before the end

It was just an experiment. 

“Are you sure you want to make real lava?” Logan asked.

“YES!” The twins yelled at the same time. 

“Well first we are going to need silicon and Oxygen for the base then-”

It worked and the living room was on fire for a whole hour before they managed to remove all of the lava. Thus adding a new house rule of no lava. 

Patton watched as Remus and Roman argued playfully about the successfulness of their magma experiment. Roman argued that it was, while pretty, too hot to use as a lamp. Remus agreed but suggested using it as a moat. Virgil piped up that that’s not what a lava lamp is, and Logan then explained what a lava lamp was actually made of. 

“They are doing well aren’t they?” Janus asked snapping Patton out of his thoughts.

Patton didn’t want to agree but.. “They are.” 

“They work better together.” Janus stated facing ahead while watching Patton out of the corner of his eye. 

Patton hugged himself. “We still need to figure out how to get them back to normal.”

“I think it’ll wear off on it’s own.” Janus said, “WE just have to take care of BOTH of them until then.” 

The message was clear. Either Patton could join them or he could piss off. 

\---

Dinner that night was tense. At least it was for Patton. He was watching Remus and he found that he hadn’t been giving him enough credit for trying. He was so caught up in how he used to be that he didn’t notice how he was now.

He was going to be better. 

He knocked on the bedroom door and waited for the soft come in before entering. Remus and Roman who had been smiling froze as they saw him and he felt a stab of guilt. 

“I wanted to apologize to you...Remus.” Patton said. “I haven’t been treating you fairly and for that I’m sorry. I messed up.” 

They both blinked in surprise before Remus spoke. “Ummm Ok?”

Patton nodded, “you should sleep soon.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Pfft. Ok dad!” Remus said, making Roman laugh. Patton smiled a bit at that. He was going to make this better.

They watched as the door closed. “Well fuck me with a chainsaw that was a surpirse.” 

Roman smacked Remus’ arm. “Re!” He still laughed about it. “Yeah. It was.” 

“Guess he doesn’t hate me afterall.” Remus said.

“Why would anyone hate you?” Roman asked, “You’re awesome!” 

Remus laughed, “Yeah I am!” 

“Should we get to bed?” Roman asked.

Remus thought about it before grabbing a pillow and hitting Roman with it. “Nah!” 

“Oh you’re toast!” Roman said, grabbing a pillow. 

\---

Janus smiled as The twins ran past him. Patton clearly had changed his mind about Remus. They were happy. Everything was fine. 

“Ready for movie night?” Logan asked. It was the first one he and Remus had been invited to. Strange that it took this for it to happen but so be it. 

Janus nodded. 

Patton made popcorn as Roman, Virgil and Remus set up a blanket fort. Logan and Janus were picking out the movie. There was a calm peace in the air as everyone set about their separate jobs setting things up.

No one noticed Roman and Remus’ discomfort. Their glances at each other and the others. Who brings up that they remember? 

It turned out neither of them. They stayed quiet the whole movie night and went to bed right after. 

“Do you think this is going to wear off soon?” Remus asked. 

Roman frowned. “I don’t want it to.” 

“Me neither. Everyone..everything is nicer now.” Remus said.

They looked at each other. “No matter what happens we are NOT going back to being enemies.” Roman said firmly. Remus nodded slowly. 

“We’ll get through this.” Remus said pulling Roman into a tight hug as if that would delay the inevitable. “Together.”

There was a flash of light.


	11. Ending one

Roman woke up first. “Guh...what happened?” 

He rolled over and into someone. He opened his eyes and found Remus laying next to him. He jumped back before the memories of the last few days caught up to him. 

“RE!” He yelled, shaking Remus’ shoulder. Remus bolted upright. 

“What’s it?” He muttered half asleep. 

“We’re back to normal!” Roman said.

“We are?” Remus asked blinking, He looked at Roman then down at himself. “Well fuck, we are. There goes my day.” He grumbled.

Roman snorted and gave Remus a gentle shove. Remus smiled at that. “Come on. Let’s go tell the others.” Roman said.

\---

“YOU’RE YOU AGAIN!” Patton yelled tackling Roman in a hug. Remus watched with crossed arms. Janus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you again.” 

“Thanks dee.” 

“So does everything go back to normal or…” Virgil asked. Is Remus going to leave? Was the question. 

The celebratory mood vanished. Roman frowned and Looked at Remus, who for a split second panicked. “No. No, we're making a new normal. One where EVERYONE is involved.” 

Remus smiled. Patton looked over at him. He held out his hand, Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Patton into a hug. “You’re stuck with me now!” 

Patton laughed as he pulled back. “Not a problem kiddo.” 

Roman lightly punched Remus’ shoulder as they grinned at each other. Things were going to be ok. 

After all they were together.


	12. ending two

The other ending.  
He stepped out of the room and took a deep breath. He walked to the kitchen where he could hear the others making breakfast. They all froze as he stepped into view. 

Well...here goes nothing. “Hi. I’m creativity.” He said his voice was smooth and hopefully calming. 

Patton dropped the plate he was holding and it shattered on the ground. “You..I...WHAT?”  
Everyone was speechless including Logan. They stared at Creativity as he stepped further into the kitchen. 

“I..guess we ended up getting along too well.” He laughed a little. No one else was laughing. Creativity cleared his throat awkward. 

“Are they...You seem to remember us so...are you just...them?” Virgil asked weakly. 

“Like fusion?” Patton asked.

“I suppose.” Creativity answered. 

Logan found his voice. “Well then...what do we call you?” 

Creativity opened his mouth before pausing. “Creativity.”

“Yes that is your function but who are you?” Janus said.

Creativity blinked. “I don’t know yet….but I’m looking forward to finding out.” 

\---

It was clear that the others were on edge around him. So much for them all getting along at least he still had Remu- Roma- himself. 

He crossed his arms, guessed he ended up alone anyway. 

“Room for one more?” Janus asked. Creativity shifted so he was sitting further up on the bed giving Janus plenty of space to sit. 

Janus sat down and looked at him. “How are you doing?” 

“Fine.” Creativity said before taking a breath. “Ok no that’s a lie. Pretty rotten.” 

“Why?” 

“I didn’t expect… I’m whole now and I feel so alone.” Creativity said. “ I mean I understand that this is...weird but…” He shook his head.

Janus put a hand on Creativity’s knee. “Give us time to adjust. Give yourself time too. You are a whole new person.” 

“Thanks Dee.” Creativity said with a smile. 

Janus blinked at just how...Remus that statement was. He smiled back. His friend was still in there. 

“Of course.” 

Things would be alright.

In time.


	13. Closing note.

Thanks for reading this far. I did not expect that I would ever finish this random two in the afternoon half baked idea. But I'm pleased with how it turned out.

In all.honesty it's been one of the more fun ones to write. There were a few twists in there that I didn't expect as they popped up last minute so I'm glad the plot seems to be solid. (No major plot holes right?)

I'm tempted to write a sequel for the Creativity ending..not sure yet. So feedback or suggestions about that would be appreciated. 

.enough rabbling.. Thank you again for reading and for the lovely comments! This may seem kind of sad but knowing people enjoy my writing is what gets me out of bed most days. So thank you to everyone that left kudos, comments and have just been here for this.

On to the next thing! Hope to see you there. :3


End file.
